The Dark Angel
by TheRealSlimShady7
Summary: Nacido en la desesperación, criado en la desgracia. Isaac Boltzman es solo un alma perdida que busca encontrarse así mismo. Viviendo el lado más oscuro de la humanidad, renacerá como el fénix de las cenizas del dolor las veces que sean necesarias porque él no es un heroe, es un guerrero, a Phoenix warrior.


**Hola a todos, esta es una historia que ha estado rondando mi cabeza hace varios años. Creé al personaje hace algunos años, y pues ya que últimamente se está con el hype de Marvel, decidí poner la historia que se ha formado en mi cabeza en el papel a ver qué sale.**

**El enfoque será algo más oscuro que en el universo original, obviamente las personalidades serán lo más equivalentes posibles a las versiones originales; excepto tal vez Thor, ya que no me gustó lo que hicieron con él estas ultimas películas (Sólo en Infinity War estuvo bien).**

**Manejaré escalas de poder numéricas, aunque estás no serán del todo concluyentes, es sólo para tener un percepción del poder de los personajes.**

* * *

_**The Legend of Phoenix:**_

_**Acto 1: Nacido en el infierno**_

* * *

Nadie sabe lo que depara la noche; una maldición, una bendición. Pocas esperanzas se esperan en la oscuridad, pero a veces de la noche salen las luces que iluminan el mundo.

No existen las profecías, no hay un destino escrito para las almas perdidas, solo en su encuentro encontrarán lo que tanto han buscado dentro de sí.

Una noche llena de luz, de energía, de esperanzas, se avecinaba sobre la tierra desprotegida de amenazas que no conocía.

_20 de marzo, año 1997, desierto de Sonora._

Una noche estrellada como cualquier otra, en un lugar desolado dónde nada había y nada pasaba, un hombre conducía sin preocupaciones. Al estar tan solitaria la carretera, Él podía apreciar la noche nocturna mientras conducía.

Escuchando "Come as You are" de la afamada banda Nirvana, el hombre disfrutaba de su viaje. En una de sus tantas vistas al cielo se dio cuenta que una de las estrelles se movía de manera extraña.

"¿Qué carajo es eso?" Se preguntó el hombre.

La "estrella" se acercaba más y más, hasta que finalmente chocó a unos cientos de metros de donde se encontraba conduciendo el hombre, quien asustado frenó de golpe.

Anonadado, bajó del coche, tratando de ver mejor lo que había sucedido.

Apuntando con una linterna pudo distinguir varias partes de metal ardiendo esparcidas por el lugar.

"¿Un meteorito?"

La pregunta del hombre fue respondida al momento, pues desde el fondo del cráter salió un torrente de fuego que lo abrumó aún desde la distancia.

_Horas después._

El lugar ya estaba repleto de federales que habían marcado un perímetro alrededor de la zona. El hombre que presenció todo fue llevado en helicóptero hacia el hospital pues presentaba algunas quemaduras.

Debido a las altas temperaturas que emanaba el cráter, tuvieron que esperar un tiempo antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente a la parte "principal".

Un hombre de piel negra, gabardina larga y un parche en su ojo izquierdo, apareció en el lugar demostrando su importancia caminando directamente al cráter (deteniéndose solo por las advertencias de altas temperaturas).

Su nombre es Nick Fury, el director de SHIELD.

"Dos acontecimientos espaciales en poco más de dos años, simplemente increíble." Se expresó Fury con sarcasmo. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de tez blanca vestido con traje y corbata, su nombre es Phil Coulson, un agente de SHIELD.

"Esto ya está saliendo de la casualidad, señor."

"Ni que lo digas. Espero que lo que esté ahí no suponga un gran problema." Miró Fury calculador como los agentes seguían rociando el lugar con agua fría para bajar la temperatura.

"Lo que sea que esté ahí es muy caliente. Cuando los primeros agentes llegaron aquí se midió una temperatura de casi 400 grados Celsius."

"Señor Fury, ya es seguro pasar." Un agente se acercó al dúo de hombres, quienes al momento se empezaron a acercar al cráter.

"Todos ustedes, preparen sus armas. Si lo que está ahí es peligroso lo quiero muerto." Ordenó Fury, y todos los agentes obedecieron.

Nick caminaba a paso firme, acercándose cada vez más a lo que ahora distinguía como una capsula destrozada.

Y un llanto fue escuchado.

Los agentes se pusieron tensos y apuntaron sin dudarlo. Fury, quien se había quedado quieto alzó la mano en señal de espera.

"El llanto de un bebé…" Afirmó Coulson extrañado, sin saber si preguntar o afirmar.

Fury decidió terminar de acercarse. Definitivamente era el llanto de un bebé, pero no tenía nada de sentido que un bebé hay estado ahí, y de estarlo no debería estar vivo.

Y ahí estaba. En el centro de la capsula destrozada, donde antes se suponía había un asiento (ahora chamuscado e irreconocible), se encontraba un bebé recién nacido de poco más de un mes a simple vista. El bebé era de tez blanca y cabello negro, como estaba llorando no se podían ver el color de sus ojos, pero saliendo de cada ojo tenía unas líneas negras que se extendían hasta un poco más debajo de la altura de los pómulos. Al lado del bebé, clavada en el metal, había una especie de katana negra con mango adornado de detalles rojos.

El bebé, al igual que la katana, estaban prácticamente intactos.

"¿Qué carajos pasó con este bebé?" Gruñó Fury por lo bajo.

El recién nacido seguía llorando, por ende, Fury decidió tomarlo a pesar de las advertencias de sus subordinados. El bebé al contacto dejó de llorar, abriendo sus ojos, revelando un curioso color grisáceo.

El pequeño miraba con curiosidad a Fury, quien lo miraba con atención.

"A simple vista, parece un bebé normal, pero obviamente no lo es." Reflexionaba Fury por lo bajo.

"Esto es una especie de deja vu." Murmuró el director de SHIELD, recordando a cierta rubia con poderes más allá de la imaginación.

"Lo llevaremos con nosotros." Declaró el tuerto, acunando al bebé contra su pecho, quien estaba raramente tranquilo.

"Señor, ¿qué hacemos con la espada?" Preguntó Coulson, al ver que algunos forenses estaban inspeccionando la espada.

"Llevaremos el cascabel del bebé con nosotros." Declaró Fury con simpleza, subiéndose al helicóptero con el chico en manos.

_Horas después._

"Así que, un OVNI se estrella en el desierto, estalla en un torrente de fuego de elevó la temperatura de la zona a más de 400 grados Celsius por varias horas. Cuando se enfría el lugar descubren a un bebé dentro del OVNI sin ningún rasguño y una espada clavada a su lado, ¿eso es todo?" Resumió de manera cansada un hombre de tez blanca con el cabello castaño llamado Alexander Pierce, el ministro de defensa.

Varias figuras de importancia se encontraban en la sala, discutiendo los nuevos acontecimientos. Fury estaba presente, con el bebé ya bañado y cambiado en una cuna a su lado.

"Sí, por increíble que parezca, al parecer este pequeño pudo soportar más de 400 grados Celsius y salir sin ningún problema." Explicó el tuerto tranquilamente.

"Entonces, director Fury, ¿está diciendo que esa cosa es un extraterrestre?" Preguntó uno de los presentes.

"Esta _cosa _tiene nombre. Aparentemente se llama Isaac Boltzman, encontramos un pañuelo atado al mango de la katana con el nombre. En cuanto a lo otro no estoy seguro, a priori tiene sentido, sin embargo, salvo el detalle de que sobrevivió a temperaturas tan altas y que su temperatura corporal haya estado oscilando entre los 5 y 100 grados Celsius las últimas horas, realmente parece un bebé normal." Explicó el espía.

"Con nombre o no, sigue siendo un alíen. Digo que lo matemos para evitar problemas." Propuso otro de los presentes, ganándose algunas miradas de incredulidad y otras que se mostraban de acuerdo con la idea.

"Estamos hablando de un bebé, concejal. No tiene más de un mes de nacido." Exclamó Alexander Pierce.

"Oh, por favor. Somos SHIELD, no somos una organización que rescata perritos de las calles." Habló el mismo concejal con ironía.

"Creo que todos están perdiendo el norte. No entienden las verdaderas implicaciones de esto, ¿verdad?" Una nueva voz surgió de la puerta de la habitación. Un hombre de unos 50 años, cabello castaño (con algunas canas), bastante bajo ya que no excedía los 1.5 metros.

"Oh, y usted podría decirnos cuáles son esas implicaciones, ¿director Roque?" Pidió Fury.

El llamado Alf Roque se paseó por la habitación, quedando de pie en frente de todos.

"Es simple, Director Fury. Ese niño, sea lo que sea, debe tener una resistencia muy alta o una capacidad de regeneración increíble para haber resistido las altas temperaturas y el impacto, pues viendo las condiciones de la nave no ha de haber sido suave." Explicó con alegoría el viejo.

"Sigo sin entender su punto." Fury presionó al hombre.

"Es simple. Como sabrán, soy el director de PERFECT, una subdivisión de SHIELD que está dedicada al estudio y desarrollo de curas a enfermedades terminales, mejoras en la capacidad humana, no solo para las personas del común sino también para entrenar y mejorar agentes." Se explicó el viejo.

"Lo sabemos, les encargamos la recreación de la fórmula del súper soldado, y por los últimos informes no va exactamente bien." Señaló Pierce, mirando al hombre acusadoramente, quien se puso algo nervioso.

"Y justamente por eso es que la llegada de este bebé es tan importante. Imagínense los misterios que posee el cuerpo de este muchacho; se ve como un humano cualquiera, pero es seguro que tiene capacidades más allá de nuestro entendimiento." Roque caminó hacia el bebé mientras seguía fantaseando.

"Y además de eso, mientras lo investigamos podríamos entrenarlo para ser un agente, estoy seguro de que sería el mejor y más eficiente activo, inclusive superando al Capitán América." Roque declaró mirando de cerca al bebé en su cuna, quien dormía totalmente ignorante de la situación a su alrededor.

"No es un ratón de biblioteca, es un jodido bebé. Ni siquiera sabemos qué otras habilidades tiene, obviamente no es humano o por lo menos no lo es completamente. Considero que lo más prudente sería criarlo en leve cautiverio y tratarlo como un niño normal antes de decidir qué hacer." Explicó el tuerto.

Roque lo miró con leve sorpresa y con molestia.

"Me sorprende su posición, director Fury, pensaba que usted de todas las personas estaría de acuerdo con mi idea, después de lo que sucedió hace dos años." Dijo con diversión.

"El incidente Danvers de hace dos años fue algo que nos superaba con creces; además, le recuerdo que eso es confidencial, Director Roque." Señaló Fury mirando con frialdad al hombre.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Fury, debemos mantenerlo en cautiverio por un tiempo antes de decidir qué hacer con Él. Si muestra actividad normal trataremos de integrarlo a la sociedad como a una persona normal, pero si su condición se vuelve problemática tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas." Declaró Alexander Pierce.

El mejor espia del mundo miró escéptico a Pierce, Él sabía que este niño iba a terminar como rata de laboratorio o como un agente asesino, o ambas. No había mucho que pudiera hacer dados los últimos incidentes.

_1 año más tarde._

En esa misma habitación estaban los mismo involucrados: Pierce, Fury y Roque.

"Informe." Ordenó Pierce.

"La temperatura corporal de Isaac empezó a nivelarse a los dos meses de estancia, apenas variando entre los 50 y los 70 grados Celsius, se espera que cada día baje su temperatura acoplándose al ambiente. Sus habilidades reaccionan a sus emociones, cuando tiene hambre o algo simplemente lo molesta se queja y todo empieza a arder; su biberón está hecho de oro por obvias razones. Los estudios a su cuerpo revelan una anomalía en la anatomía del cerebro, es una parte extra que, según hipótesis de los científicos, controla su poder; al intentar analizarla con radiografías, ecos o lo que sea, termina friendo las maquinas; también tiene terminaciones nerviosas extras que siguen la misma hipótesis, solo que están conducirían sus habilidades." Explicó Fury con los documentos en su mano.

"Ya veo, no hemos hecho muchos avances." Dijo pensativo Pierce.

"Si tan solo dejaran que mi división se encargue los resultados serían más fructíferos." Expresó Roque su descontento.

"Haz un avance con el suero del súper soldado y tal vez lo haga." Ahora fue el turno del ministro expresar su descontento.

"Oh, señor Pierce, no se preocupe por ello. Hemos contratado a una eminencia de la comunidad científica, seguro lo conoce; su nombre es Bruce Banner." Se jactó el director de PERFECT.

"No me importa a quien contraten mientras cumplan su cometido. Hemos invertido mucho en esa investigación." Recalcó Alexander.

Un carraspeó les llamó la atención.

"Creo que nos estamos desviando." Recordó Fury el cometido de la reunión.

"Por mucho que odié decirlo, Director Fury, toda posibilidad de que el chico se integre a la sociedad de manera normal es imposible. No hay posibilidad de que en un arranque de ira calcine a alguna persona." Dijo Pierce con una lástima algo fingida en su voz.

"Lo sé, y he estado pensando mucho en esto. Quisiera tomar al chico bajo mi ala." Declaró el tuerto, dejando sorprendidos a los dos hombres.

"¿Tomarlo bajo tu ala? ¿Te volviste loco?" Preguntó indignado Roque.

"Explícate, Fury." Pidió Pierce mirándolo serio.

"Creo que ustedes saben sobre mi Iniciativa Vengadores. Quiero que este chico sea la base de ese equipo." Informó Fury.

Roque empieza a reírse.

"Ay Fury, ¿todavía sigues con tus fantasías de crear un grupito de héroes? Creí que estábamos hablando en serio." Se burlaba Roque.

"Director Fury, usted sabe lo que pienso de su dichosa idea. Es bastante ostentoso creer que un grupo de fenómenos puedan ser nuestros _protectores_."

"Hace 3 años no sabíamos que estábamos solos en el universo, pero de repente una policía intergaláctica cayó aquí en la tierra, convirtiéndola en un campo de guerra. Tuvimos suerte de estar en el equipo ganador la primera vez, pero, ¿y si hay una segunda, una tercera? Debemos estar listos."

"Comprendo tu punto, es cierto que ahora sabemos que hay peligros, pero no podemos estar mirando siempre hacia el futuro de una manera tan irresponsable. Estás pidiendo que pongamos nuestra seguridad en personas que ni conocemos, ni siquiera sabes si podrás reunir un grupo sólido." Rebatió Pierce.

"Ya conocemos al primero, este chico será el primero de muchos."

Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo que duró un par de minutos.

"Lo siento, Nick, pero veo que te estás cegando con tus ideales y sabes que eso no se puede." Le dijo finalmente Pierce, haciendo que una sonrisa se empezara a formar en los labios de Roque.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tendrás al chico por medio año más, tienes ordenes de estabilizarlo lo mejor que puedas; pasa todos tus informes a PERFECT, cuando llegue el momento el chico irá a sus instalaciones." Declaró Pierce finalmente ante la mirada fría de Fury y la sonrisa oreja a oreja de Roque.

"Lo siento, Fury, parece que yo gané." Celebró burlonamente.

"No se confíe Director Roque, tiene ordenes de estudiar al chico, pero recuerde que es un ser humano, y si no hay avance lo trasladaré a otro lugar." Advirtió el senador.

"Tranquilo, Señor Pierce, haremos maravillas con el muchacho."

Con esas últimas palabras Pierce y Roque se retiraron, dejando a un Fury pensativo en la habitación.

"Veo que usted tiene dotes de actor, Señor Pierce." Halagó burlescamente al hombre.

"Silencio. Conoce sus órdenes; cúmplalas, quiero resultados casi inmediatos."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Apenas el chico empiece a caminar, ¿no?" La pregunta fue retórica, pero de todas formas Alexander asintió.

_5 años después. Año 2003, 13 de noviembre._

Un niño de no más de 6 años de edad estaba de pie ante un hombre mayor cubierto de una armadura negra ligera. El niño tenía un cabello azabache medio corto, tez blanca, su estatura era de 1.2 metros, siendo un poco más alto para su edad; ojos grises frívolos y una línea saliendo de la pestaña inferior de cada ojo; estaba equipado con una armadura gris similar a la del hombre, con una katana atada a su espalda. El niño respondía al nombre de Isaac Boltzman.

"Agente, hoy por fin tendrá su primera misión importante después de tantas de reconocimiento. Usted irá Estambul, en los próximos días habrá un atentado, sin embargo, las fuerzas de Turquía lograron enterarse y ahora tienen hombres preparados para interceptar el ataque. Su misión será evitar que eso pase, eliminará a las fuerzas de Turquía y se asegurará de que el atentado suceda. ¿Quedó claro?" Informo el General Storm, el mentor de Isaac.

"Sí, señor. Sólo una duda, señor. Por eliminar, se refiere…" Empezó con voz algo tímida el niño.

"Sí, agente, asesinar. Que no quede ni rastro, usted sabe a lo que me refiero." Dijo Storm sin pelos en la lengua. Isaac titubeó un poco, pero se recompuso.

"Dado que es su primera misión fuera de territorio estadounidense, se le asignará un guía que lo acompañará hasta la frontera de Turquía, a partir de ahí usted estará solo; cumplirá su misión en 24 horas y al volver a la frontera ahí seguirá su guía, el agente Marco bolt. Por último, su nombre clave será Heat." Dio sus últimas ordenes, y en ese momento entra un hombre joven de estatura mediana, peinado militar y unas pecas en sus mejillas blancas.

Marco, al ver al agente, se queda sorprendido. Un infante estaba siendo enviado a una misión homicida. Él había escuchado de ese chico; Isaac Boltzman, el chico que en los entrenamientos dejaba en vergüenza a adultos experimentados en batalla, aunque era bien sabida la ventaja que el ojigris poseía.

_Un día después. Punto de vista de Isaac._

Llegamos en helicóptero a Italia, y de ahí subimos a un bote pequeño, justo para el agente Marco y yo.

Mentiría si dijera que no estoy nervioso, nunca he salido del país antes, y mucho menos para una misión. Desde que tengo uso de memoria el señor Storm me ha dicho que soy un activo importante, que estoy destinado a ser la mejor arma en pro de la humanidad.

Desde que tengo uso de memoria he estado en laboratorios; los doctores me dicen que mi condición es especial y por ello necesito esos chequeos casi todos los días, pero yo sé que mienten. Todos me mienten, por alguna razón simplemente no les creo nada de lo que me dicen, pero de todas formas les hago caso, son lo único que conozco; no tengo vida fuera de PERFECT, ni siquiera sé lo que es una vida.

Hace unos meses no conocía a más personas de mi edad, pero ahora es lo único que veo; ahora siempre tengo compañeros en los "chequeos", pero rara vez veo a los mismo más de dos veces; y cuando pregunto por ellos, me dicen que fueron transferidos; mentirosos.

Me dicen que soy la mejor arma en pro de la humanidad, pero ahora me piden que asesine a personas que quieren evitar que vidas se acaben; aunque si soy sincero, no comprendo del todo el concepto de la muerte, los libros que me dan de estudio definen la muerte como el momento en el que los sistemas del cuerpo se apagan, para nunca volver a funcionar.

"Ya estamos llegando, prepárese, agente Heat."

Escucho una voz que me saca de mi trance, es el agente Bolt. A lo lejos veo tierra, la ciudad de Estambul está rodeada de agua, por lo que es fácil la infiltración. Nos detendremos en un lugar alejado, en los alrededores boscosos de la ciudad.

Me puse mi mascara facial, cubriendo la mita inferior de mi rostro.

"Oye chico, suerte."

Escucho al agente Bolt desearme suerte, tengo entendido que es una expresión que representa los buenos deseos. Sin más solo asentí, y salté al agua.

No entiendo los buenos deseos esta situación.

_Estambul, punto de vista general._

Unas horas después de que Isaac y Bolt se separaran, el primero se encontraba en los alrededores de la ciudad de Estambul, observando a los que serían los carro-bomba mientras esperaba la aparición de las fuerzas turcas.

Isaac tiene unas habilidades sensoriales bastante notables, pudiendo sentir la temperatura de los cuerpos, diferenciando de que objeto o especie es, un termo-sentido bastante agudo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los detectara. Tres autos, lo más probable blindados; 6 personas en cada auto, 18 objetivos.

La velocidad máxima de Isaac en su estado normal es de 2 kilómetros por segundo, siendo 5 veces más rápido que la velocidad del sonido; con una masa corporal del 60 kg (sorprendente para su edad), puede levantar alrededor de 400 veces su peso, más o menos unas 24 toneladas, y un golpe suyo a máximo poder ´puede tener una fuerza de 36 toneladas. Su temperatura corporal máxima en estado normal era la increíble cifra de 400 grados Celsius.

Isaac desenvaina su espada y va a toda velocidad interceptando al primer auto blindado, deteniéndolo con una patada hacia abajo. Lanza su espada frente al segundo auto, este chocándose de lleno con ella, deteniéndose; esto es debido a que su espada es de un material muy especial, muy parecido al Vibranium pero más resistente: el Adamantium. De su cinturón Isaac sacó dos kunais, lanzándolos contra las llantas del último auto, haciendo que este derrape y frene a duras penas.

"¡¿**Qué carajo está pasando aquí**?!" La voz de un hombre se escucha saliendo del primer auto. Lo primero que ven al salir es a un niño vestido de negro en posición de pelea.

"¡¿**Esto es una broma**?!" Grito otro, saliendo a disparar le a Isaac, sin embargo, Isaac es más rápido, y recogiendo su espada bloquea las balas y sale a toda velocidad contra el hombre, cortando la mano que empuñaba la pistola.

"¡**Acaben con el mocoso, hay que detener a esos hijos de perra**!" Ordenó el que aparentemente era el capitán. Isaac no les entendía nada pues estaban hablando turco, sin embargo, eso no impidió la batalla.

7 hombres pretendían escapar para cumplir su misión, y los otros diez se preparaban para asesinar a Isaac, empezando a dispararle.

Isaac esquivaba y bloqueaba las balas, pero sabía que si solo hacia eso iba a fallar y lo iban a matar. En un estallido de velocidad se acercó a los dos hombres de su derecha, y con un movimiento rápido de su katana cortó los brazos de ambos hombres. Procedió a lanzar como un boomerang su katana, logrando cortar los brazos de los dos hombres a su izquierda. Todo esto ocurrió en 3 segundos.

En un descuido una bala le rozó la mejilla, para luego ver frente a él como un hombre a menos de 2 metros le lanzaba una bazuca. Isaac no tuvo más remedio que usar su arma secreta.

Él lo llamaba "Control", su habilidad especial afín con el fuego le permitía incendiarse en un fuego amarillento que cubría sus brazos o sus piernas. "Control" duplicaba todos sus aspectos, desde la velocidad, pasando por la percepción y terminando por la fuerza; todo dependiendo en qué lugar concentrara el fuego. En este caso lo hizo en las piernas, logrando esquivar el proyectil.

Usando su nueva velocidad arremetió contra los hombres, golpeándolos en puntos claves para dejarlos fuera de juego. Luego recogió su espada y fue a por los 7 que apenas y habían tenido tiempo de moverse.

Pues desde que Isaac apareció solo habían pasado 15 segundos.

Cubrió su katana con fuego, y a gran velocidad cortó las piernas de los 7 soldados.

16 segundos.

Isaac apagó sus llamas, mirando a los hombres noqueados o agonizantes en el piso. Técnicamente su misión había terminado. Sentía a los hombres del atentado alejarse a ya 500 metros de donde estaban. Pero Isaac sabía que su maestro Storm no se alegraría si descubriese que dejó con vida al pelotón que debía asesinar.

Un sonido y un dolor detuvieron sus pensamientos, en su hombro izquierdo había sangre, y detrás de él estaba el primer hombre al que le había cortado la mano, sosteniendo con su mano intacta el arma con la que le disparó.

En shock por el dolor y la sorpresa, no entendió cuando otra bala le atravesaba la pierna. Uno de los hombres que se habían quedado sin piernas por su culpa lo miraba con odio sosteniendo un arma.

Era justo, justicia poética. Hace menos de un minuto él había llegado a sus vidas y las había destrozado, tenía sentido su venganza.

_"Me duele…"_

Pero Isaac era solo un niño. Un niño que fue corrupto por mentes trastornadas.

_"Yo... no quiero morir…"_

El deseo de vivir, el deseo de sobreponerse. Isaac nunca había comprendido la vida. Ahora lo hacía.

El motivo de vivir, es sobrevivir.

En un estallido de desesperación, Isaac se encendió en sus llamas amarillas, usando toda su velocidad tratando de ignorar su pierna izquierda, y en un parpadeo, exactamente en 2,7 segundos, las cabezas de 17 hombres rodaron.

Isaac se quedó quieto, con su espada llena de sangre empuñada; respiraba pesado, sus pupilas eran apenas un punto negro en un mar gris.

Miró con horror como uno de los que se habían quedado sin piernas se arrastraba tratando de huir.

El agente de PERFECT se acercó como un zombie al hombre, deteniendo su arrastrar.

"Por favor, no matarme. Yo tengo familia, por favor, no matarme." El hombre rogaba como podía, inclusive hablando en inglés. Isaac nunca supo si el hombre sabía que él era de los estados unidos o solo fue un intento desesperado por comunicarse; él sólo podría recordar esos ojos llenos de miedo y desesperación.

"Lo siento. Tiene que hacerse." Un susurro apenas audible salió de los labios de Isaac.

"¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Monstruo! ¡Demonio de fuego!" Le gritó el hombre, antes de que Isaac le clavara la espada en la cabeza.

"No, sólo soy un arma." Declaró Isaac.

El azabache miró la masacre que hizo, ahora tenía que deshacerse de los cuerpos. Para este tipo de cosas lo entrenaron sin saberlo. Usando su velocidad, amontonó los cuerpos, y concentrado una gran cantidad de fuego en su puño derecho, incineró los cuerpos, que ya ardían bajo las llamas de 800 grados Celsius. Procedió a hacer lo mismo con los autos.

6 horas después Isaac llegó al punto de encuentro con Marco Bolt, quién casi vomita al ver a un niño de 6 años cubierto de sangre y con la mirada rota.

"El atentado se llevó a cabo." Informó Bolt con voz débil, sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta.

_1 día después, base de PERFECT._

"Agente Heat, informe." Exigió Storm.

Frente a Él estaba un recién llegado Isaac Boltzman, aún con la mirada perdida; no había ni tenido tiempo de cambiarse.

"La misión fue un éxito; los objetivos fueron eliminados en 1,2 minutos. Sin testigos." Dijo Isaac en automático.

Dada la sangre y la mirada de Isaac, Storm no tenía razones para no creerle.

"Bien hecho, agente. Los doctores lo esperan para su chequeo, límpiese y vaya directo al laboratorio 4.A."

Isaac sólo asintió.

Storm recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a un ascensor, oprimiendo el botón del piso más alto.

Entró a la oficina del Director de PERFECT: Alf Roque.

"Así que, nuestro pequeño niño hizo su primer asesinato; o más bien, sus primeros 18. Oh, crecen tan rápido." Roque se limpió una lagrimilla falsa ante el informe de Storm y la misión de Isaac.

"El agente Isaac se encuentra algo desestabilizado, lo cual es natural en cualquier persona luego de su primera muerta. Propongo que le demos un par de días libre de entrenamiento. De todas formas, si está desenfocado sería una pérdida de tiempo." El general explicó los motivos.

"Sí, sí. Te diría que le llamaras a una amiguita de soledad, pero creo que a su edad no lo disfrutaría." Dijo el director burlón.

"Por cierto, Director, llegó un nuevo lote, los primeros en pasar las nuevas pruebas genéticas. Son 6 niñas y 4 niños, entre lo años. Creo que al fin estamos cerca, señor."

"Oh sí, lo estamos." Roque sonrió de manera exagerada.

_Habitación de Isaac._

Ya limpio, al menos físicamente, Isaac se encontraba cambiado con ropa estándar. Un simple pantalón negro y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color, en su bíceps izquierdo trae una banda con el símbolo de Uroborus, siendo este el símbolo de su rango de agente.

Dejando su Katana en su cama, Isaac se dirigió al laboratorio.

Al llegar, los doctores no estaban solos.

Dos niños de su edad. Un chico y una chica. El chico era más pequeño que él, ojos castaños y cabello ondulado y negro. La chica era de su estatura, ojos azules y un cabello rubio lacio.

Los tres niños hicieron contacto visual, dándose la bienvenida al infierno.

* * *

Isaac Boltzman (6 años): 20- Control (x2): 40

Soldados entrenados: 3-7

En mi escala, una persona adulta promedio sin entrenamiento tiene 1, estando en forma 1,5.


End file.
